


【金珉奎x你】专职恋人

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “梦的延续是树叶间透下的白光，是你安静的双眸，我想永远活在这温柔中，这有你的日子。”   —玉置治二





	【金珉奎x你】专职恋人

**Author's Note:**

> “梦的延续是树叶间透下的白光，是你安静的双眸，我想永远活在这温柔中，这有你的日子。” —玉置治二

01

明明不爱健身，甚至是讨厌的程度，说白了就是个懒人，也不知道怎么能和金珉奎在一起的，一身腱子肉比我头都要大，一个手臂是我的三倍粗。有一说一，我就是沉迷于体型差了吧，对吧。

没有哪个女孩子是不缺乏安全感的，只是自己生活的时候把它们都虚掩起来。很意外的，金珉奎看起来那么壮一个人，内心也很细腻，什么小事情都能被他记得牢牢的，我看着隔壁在专心开车的他这样想道。

—

我嘬了一口被融化的冰冲淡的咖啡，也不知道嘴里是什么味道，吧唧着嘴咽下去就当是润嗓子，把腿安稳地盘在副驾驶的座位上，瞟了两眼在认真开车的金珉奎，也不知道他在想什么，伸手把收音机打开，让音乐充斥着小小的空间。

他没转头看我，只是跟着歌曲小声哼唱起来，又问我空调冷不冷，其实也不需要等我回答，在路边休息站停下来就侧身到后面扯了一条毛毯塞进我怀里，又絮絮叨叨地唠着上次在车上睡着给冻感冒了的事情。

我打了个哈欠做出很困的样子，虽然依旧习惯了金先生的唠叨，甚至可以说我可能是因为这个才对他越陷越深的。金珉奎从我身前的抽屉里拿出一叠传单，和一个笔记本，告诉我这次汽车旅行的路线。

—对，我现在才知道这件事，从机场接他到上车，到现在开了半小时了，因为是他开的车，所以什么都没有担心就跟着走了。

“你之前不是想去一趟汽车旅行吗？”金珉奎指着传单上已经做好功课的路线，“录节目太忙也没时间长时间陪你，你看看你看看，要去的地方我都做了点功课，你趁我开车认真看看…”

也不知道他在我耳边说了多久，两个人在休息站又吃了点东西，我闹着说车上没有零食，嘴里说着高热量对身体不好的金珉奎先生，最后抵不过还是给我买了一袋薯条又继续开始了驾驶。

我意外地没有玩手机，只是看着他开车，健壮的古铜色手臂握着方向盘，有时放开一只手拿起隔壁的杯子嘬一口被我喝剩下一点的淡咖啡，也不知道是不是只有水的味道了。

02

迷迷糊糊就睡着了，金珉奎侧过头看我，在岔道下了高速公路停在路边，正好是夕阳最美的时候，他叹了口气把我踹到地下的毯子捡起来，裹在我身上，又不放心地给我压了压颈窝的位置。

我大概是感觉到车辆停止了行驶，眯着眼睛去看他，对上的是金钟国把头靠在方向盘上静静地看着我的眼睛，倒映着橘红色的晚霞，嘴角的笑容兜也兜不住，就全部溢出来，灌满了我的眼睛和整个车厢。

佯装着是刚醒来，其实已经醒了有一阵子了，硬要说的话是在金珉奎给我盖被子的时候，包括他轻轻落在我眼角的嘴唇，包括他看着我无奈的叹气，包括给我撩开凌乱的刘海时在我耳边轻声说的爱我，都知道。

“笑什么啦…！”我伸了个懒腰，手脚并用地把自己塞到有点狭窄的驾驶座，费力地撑着他的肩膀稍稍直起身，手指不安分地去揉他的脸，好像又晒黑了一点。

金珉奎眼里的笑意变得越发浓郁，凑上来慢慢地吻上我薄薄的唇瓣，有力的小臂托着我的臀部，生怕我一下跪不稳就摔下去。

“你…口红牌子换了。”他把嘴唇上沾到的口红印子舔掉，“味道不太对。”

我没忍住一下笑了出来，问他新买的口红好不好看，他回答我说是巧克力味的，还不如上次的草莓味。

金珉奎把我领下车，两个人坐在路边的岩石上看着逐渐暗淡下去的天空，又期待着皎洁的月光升上来，他揉揉我的头发把我搂在怀里。

“你说，爱情要是能当职业该多好啊。”

我侧过头看他，问他怎么了，其实心里也有了答案。他总是说着没空陪我，每次回来就很内疚，总是计划着不同的小惊喜，用尽力气逗我开心。说实话，我说不介意是假的，慢慢地也就习惯了，也不知道是不是好习惯就是了。

“世界上最幸福的工作就是做你的专职恋人，我保证永远不早退，也不会转行，任期从这辈子延续到下辈子。”

没等我回答，或许只是看到了我翘起的嘴角，或许只是感觉到我攥紧他小臂的手指又紧了些，自顾自地又哼起了情歌。


End file.
